


One day like this a year would see me right (Throw those curtains wide)

by ThornedRose44



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable Kara, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Sad Lena Luthor, Some Humor, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornedRose44/pseuds/ThornedRose44
Summary: Not much later, Lena fell asleep on the sofa, her head resting in Kara’s lap as Kara ran her fingers through her hair. Lena snored gently and Kara couldn’t help whispering into the night, “You deserve more good days, Lena. And I’m going to do everything I can to give them to you.”Or,Kara tries to find out Lena's birthday so she can give her the best birthday ever, whilst also being there for Lena on the worst day of the year for her.





	One day like this a year would see me right (Throw those curtains wide)

Kara loved showing how much people meant to her, how much she valued them, how incredibly they improved her life by simply existing. Sometimes it was as simple as listening to them talk about their day ( _James_ ) or giving them one of her special tight hugs ( _Winn_ ) or ordering their favourite food on games night ( _Maggie_ ) or dedicating a specific chunk of her time purely for them ( _Alex_ ). Because of this Kara loved other people’s birthdays. She loved finding that perfect, sentimental gift that would cause their eyes to light up with delight. She loved crafting a day around what mattered most to someone.

With this in mind, you may be able to understand why Kara was ‘upset’ ( _Are the air quotes, really necessary? I am simply curious about it, okay?_ ) that she didn’t know when Lena’s birthday was.

Kara knew how Lena viewed herself. Knew how little she valued herself. Knew that Lena would watch Kara when she wasn’t looking as if she was waiting for Kara to vanish, to disappear and abandon her ( _which will never, ever happen_ ). Knew that Lena was the epitome of modesty ( _not in the prude sense… not that I would know if she was… or have thought about how she would act on a date… in the bedroom… the desk… Oh Rao… please ignore my rambling_ ). Lena never boasted about her inventions, initiatives or overwhelming kindness as she felt like she didn’t deserve praise or recognition because of the shadow cast by her last name, Kara knew all of this.

Therefore, Kara was desperate ( _I wouldn’t say desperate… more eager or keen_ ) to know Lena’s birthday so she could create a day dedicated to showing Lena how utterly amazing ( _and breathtakingly beautiful (did I just think that?))_ she is. How important Lena had become to Kara and how thankful Kara was for the day that Lena had been brought into this world.

_Alright, you make it sound like I’m in… you know… that thing, with her…_

_Which I’m not…_

_Maybe a little bit…_

_Alright, I’m in love with her…. But there’s no chance she feels the same way, so let’s pretend I’m doing this for purely platonic reasons, please?_

Lena, in an impressively short amount of time, had become one of the most important people in Kara’s life. Lena allowed Kara to be Kara. Not Supergirl or Kara Zor-El or even Kara Danvers. She was simply Kara, her truest self without the weight of the responsibilities of each identity.

 Kara Zor-El was responsible for carrying on an entire civilization, of carrying the weight of an entire culture that would be lost forever when she was gone.

Kara Danvers had to be shy, deferential, hidden beneath pastel to avoid arousing too much interest, too much curiosity into how the blonde girl snaps a phone in half on a regular basis ( _in my defence, the last two phones were not my fault… Lena was wearing that red, silky shirt, you know the one… and she bit her lip… so technically, Lena’s fault_ ). Kara Danvers had to be sunny, bright and positive. No easily identifiable weight of a dead planet looming in her eyes.

And Supergirl? ( _Doesn’t require much explanation, does it?_ )

Alex had taught Kara how to bear the weight, adjusting her posture and stance until, sometimes ( _just sometimes_ ), Kara barely noticed the heavy weight on her shoulders. Alex taught Kara strength. Alex even went so far as to take some burden on herself when Kara felt she would be crushed.

But… Lena?

Lena made the burdens vanish.

_Lena understood the weight and knew how to turn it into positives, how to make me forget that the burden is even there._

Lena helps reconcile all the versions of Kara into one light figure.

Lena carried the forgotten Lex Luthor (like Kara carried her planet): the Lex that taught Lena different chess moves, the Lex that would sneak her pop songs to play on the piano, the Lex that would take the blame if Lena had done something to attract the ire of their father. Lena had been hesitant at first but once she was comfortable with Kara, once she knew Kara, Lena revealed the lost man who had meant so much to her. Lena would laugh and smile brightly as she recalled and related the tales of her brother.

At first, Kara struggled to fully understand how Lena could still get so much joy from her memories of her brother after all the pain he had put her through. Kara hated thinking too long about Krypton, about her parents, about the park her mother would take her to everyday, the tint that Rao would cover her planet in. All of it, every person, every plant and animal. It hurt too much remembering all that she had lost. Lena understood that, understood how good memories could be ruined by bad ones, but Lena with that open and earnest gaze (that Kara knew she was privileged to receive) had smiled and told her that ‘Lex may have ruined a lot of days but he doesn’t get to take the good ones from me either.’

Kara found herself, after seeing how Lena never ran from her past and the horrors her family had inflicted on her, tentatively reliving her days on Krypton and to her surprise discovering she received a degree of joy from remembering the soft, heavy fabric of her mother’s dress and her father’s scent when he would hug her when he got back from work. Alex had been awestruck when Kara had, on one sister’s night, told her things about her home planet that Kara had never told her before.

That was just one way Lena removed the weight on Kara’s shoulders. She also allowed Kara Danvers to cry, be brave, be a hero, and be more than a sunny, positive, clumsy girl. Lena wanted Kara to never have to hide an emotion or side of herself.

_So, she deserves the best birthday EVER, okay?_

_But first, I need to figure out when it is as for some reason she won’t tell me. It can’t be that hard, right?_

**-**

_Winn, to the rescue!_

“Winn!!!” Kara exclaimed as she blurred into existence beside the _scientific marvel (he likes it when you use fancy words to describe him, and I need his help right now, so don’t judge)._

“Holy sh-”, Winn yelped as his chair that he had been leaning ( _dangerously, if you ask me_ ) back on rolled out from under him. Kara reached out and caught the back of it with a single finger ( _cool, right?_ ) to push him back into an upright position.

“No swearing!” Kara reprimanded with a cheeky grin.

Winn gripped the desk in front of him to prevent any further sudden changes in verticality, “Wh- I- Kara, what is going on?” Winn asked slightly dazed.

“I need a favour.” Kara begged instantly coming to stand in Winn’s line of sight.

“What favour?” Winn prompted with a crooked eyebrow raise.

“Well, you know how you are an amazing, incredible, truly remarkable friend?” Kara began, laying the pandering on thick.

“I am aware.” Winn asked with a gleam in his eye. _Hah, he’s so weak to flattery._

“And that you are a technical genius, a computing prodigy, a… uh… hacker-”

“Extraordinaire.” Winn jumped in as he crossed his arms and practically shone with pride. _I think I may have gone too hard on the ego boosting…_

“Yes, exactly, hacker extraordinaire.” Kara agreed with a vigorous nodding of her head.

“So, what do you need?” Winn offered far more eagerly after being buoyed up.

“I need you to find out Lena’s birthday.” Kara answered so fast that she was impressed that Winn had even comprehended what she was saying.

“That’s it?” Winn asked looking rather put out. Kara nodded and bounced in place with anticipation, her smile wavering for a second at Winn’s blasé attitude. Winn shrugged and flexed his fingers, “I kind of expected more of a challenge… I’ll know it less than a minute.”

“You’re the best, Winn!” Kara cheered, doing a fist pump and fluttering into the air in excitement. Winn got to typing immediately, his fingers dancing across the keyboard in front of him.

9 hours later…

“Winn, maybe you should stop…?” Kara suggested lightly as Winn stared dead eyed and mouth agape at the computer screen.

“I won’t let this defeat me.” Winn proclaimed weakly, his voice hoarse.

“Winn you haven’t left your desk for the whole day-” Kara started, slowly reaching out to coax her now feral looking friend away from the computer screen.

“I can do this!” Winn leaned closer to the screen his eyes going cross-eyed as he did so.

_It would appear Lena has made precautions._

_Game on._

**-**

_Game on hold._

_Just for now, okay?_

_Somethings are more important._

Kara had to use a far higher degree of super strength than she was used to using when she was dressed up as Kara Danvers ( _and far less super strength than I would have liked_ ). Kara had never loathed her profession and contemporaries as much as she did today.  All of them were loud, cruel and clamouring for a shot of Lena Luthor ( _none of them deserve a single glimpse of her_ ), on a day that Lena had admitted was the single worst day of her life repeated every year. The day Lex caused an earthquake. The day he destroyed hundreds of lives.

Kara shoved her way to the door of Lena’s apartment building, Jerry the doorman recognised her and partially opened the door for her to slip inside. At least five journalists tried to wrangle their way in through the gap but Kara shot them a death glare that would make even Alex flinch.

“Thanks, Jerry.” Kara exhaled with a deep sigh of relief. Jerry was a huge man with a big bushy beard, and warm chocolate eyes, he had a soft spot for Lena that Kara found out was because Lena always stopped to talk to him and ask him how his day was or how his children were doing in school. One day, Jerry had complained about a bad back and Lena had gone so far as to buy new ergonomic, reclining chairs for the security staff.

“Don’t mention it, Miss Danvers.” Jerry said brushing the gratitude aside as he led Kara over to the private elevator, “Just look after your girl for me, huh?”

_My girl… I like the sound of that…_

_Not that she is my girl…_

_I don’t own her or anything…_

_Still… my girl…_

Kara blushed a pretty pink as Jerry gave her elbow a light squeeze and encouraged her into the now open elevator.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Hey, Lena, it’s me. I mean its Kara.” Kara called out through the door after her knocks went unanswered. Kara sighed and leant her head against the black, stoic door. “I understand if you don’t want company, today. But I just…” Kara squeezed her eyes shut and indulged in letting her hearing wander to find Lena.

Lena’s heart was racing and there was quiver and choke to every sharp breath that she took. Lena was just on the other side of the door, slumped down. Kara could hear Lena’s clothes rustling as she hugged herself.

_Oh, Lena, please let me in._

_I won’t hurt you, I promise._

“I just need you to know I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.” Kara paused after her declaration hoping that it would be enough to get Lena to reach up and unlock the door.

No movement.

_Please, Lena, please._

Kara traced patterns along the solid door, wishing she could reach out and pull Lena into an embrace. Kara’s heart physically hurt with sharp, stabbing pains with every tear she could hear rolling down Lena’s cheek. _This is worse than green kryptonite._ Kara felt her own throat tightening and her eyes begin to water as she forced out in a pleading tone _,_ “Please, Lena, let me in. It’s breaking my heart to know you’re hurting and I’m not there-”

Click.

Kara’s voice cut out as the front door unlocked and swung open.

Lena’s eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, her lip bleeding from where Lena had clearly been biting it, her hair wasn’t as shiny as it normally was and up in a ponytail with large strands escaping and framing her face. Kara expected to see Lena like this, to see her distraught. What Kara didn’t fully appreciate was how she would react to seeing Lena like this. It was as if she had swallowed kryptonite whole, and it was destroying her from the inside out.

Kara couldn’t have stopped herself even if she wanted to.

Kara took two steps forward and swept Lena up into her arms, kicking the door and the rest of the world shut behind her as she did so. It took Lena a couple of seconds of tense muscles and breath-holding before she loosened and sunk into Kara’s embrace. Lena ducked her head into the crook of Kara’s neck and tried to hold off sobs.

“Lena, you can cry.” Kara whispered as she laid soft kisses to the top of the girl’s head. Kara felt the tears start to fall and moisten her light blue cardigan.

They stayed like that, clinging to one another in the hallway of the penthouse for close to ten minutes, Kara muttering soothing phrases and words to her best friend as Lena dug her fingers into the blonde’s back as if she was afraid that Kara would disappear if she didn’t hold her tight enough. It wasn’t until halfway through those ten minutes that Kara realised that Lena was wearing her ‘Power to the Girls’ jumper that she had left behind after a movie night nearly a month ago. Kara didn’t allow herself to interpret why Lena would have chosen that particular article of clothing on today of all days

Lena slowly pulled away giving Kara a shy, apologetic look as she did so. “I’m sorry.”

_You never need to apologise for letting me hold you like that, Lena._

“Lena,” Kara began, exasperation lacing her tone and a crease dividing her brow, as she reached out, cupping Lena’s cheek with her hand, her thumb lightly rubbing the tear stains on her cheekbone away. “I want to be here, with you, for you.”

Lena ducked her gaze and nodded as she leaned into Kara’s palm.

“What can I do, Lena?” Kara inquired gently, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Stay with me.” Lena pleaded.

_Anything, for you._

Lena and Kara spent the day watching nature documentaries, ( _Disney movies have too many family themes… nature documentaries are far removed from anything to do with what was currently going on in the news_ ), at first they stayed silent only whispering vague small talk as they curled up on the sofa under a fuzzy blanket that Lena had bought once movie nights with Kara had become a regular thing. As Lena’s breathing evened out and her heart settled, Kara and Lena added comments to the nature scenes eventually both voicing the thoughts of the various creatures with the aim being, solely, to make each other laugh.

Jerry appeared at Lena’s door sometime early afternoon loaded up with pizza, courtesy of the building’s staff who wanted to do something nice for Lena who was more or less under siege in her own home. Lena was overwhelmingly touched by the gesture going so far as to pull Jerry in and actually initiate hug ( _very rare, I’ve never even seen her initiate a hug with anyone other than me_ ). Jerry had winked at Kara and whispered something that sounded a lot like, “Good job.”

Kara and Lena pigged out on the pizza and the large supply of ice cream Lena had stored away, all of which had been bought purely for Kara.

“I want to hate him, you know?” Lena said as she dug her spoon into her ice cream tub with little enthusiasm.

_Yeah, I do know. Astra._

_I wish I could tell you how much I understand._

Kara swallowed a mouthful of ice cream and lowered her spoon from her lips. “I don’t think you are capable of hate, Lena.” Kara responded softly and earnestly.

_Even people who go out of their way to hurt you… you never talk about them with hate, you never seek revenge. You inspire me every day with your ability to rise above it all._

Lena snorted derisively and shook her head before exhaling deeply, “He’ll always be my brother, he was the best part of my childhood…” Lena trailed off as she looked to somewhere off in the distance.

“Tell me a story about him.” Kara encouraged as she interlaced her fingers with Lena’s on the back of the sofa and gave her hand a light squeeze.

Lena turned her gaze to Kara, her green eyes radiating with affection, it made Kara’s breath catch in her throat and her heart clench. “Lex was the only one who celebrated my birthday. He would wake me up by bringing me a lit up cake that he had baked himself. Did you know he loved baking?” Kara shook her head as her thumb stroked the back of Lena’s hand. “He would spend hours decorating cupcakes and making different flavour cookies.” Lena bit the inside of her cheek before shaking her head to bring herself back to the present. “Anyway, he would wake me up with a cake. I would make a wish, and it would always be the same wish.” Lena chuckled to herself, “I would wish to spend the day with my brother. Lex would then tease me by saying that because I said it out loud, it wouldn’t come true, but Lex would spend the entire day with me regardless. We would do anything I wanted. One year, we snuck out and went to an arcade, Lex let me beat him at all the games. He would always make my presents. He loved that personal touch and was sentimental to the extreme.”

Kara raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, “What sort of gifts would those be?”

Lena thought for a moment, obviously trying to pick the best example, “He built me a car, once. He went out and found random scraps of metal and spent hours locked in the garage amalgamating the pieces until he had a car.”

“How well did the car run?”

“Oh, it didn’t. It made it two miles before spluttering and dying on the side of a country road. Lex and I spent the entirety of one my birthdays pushing it back to the house ourselves.”

Not much later, Lena fell asleep on the sofa, her head resting in Kara’s lap as Kara ran her fingers through her hair. Lena snored gently and Kara couldn’t help whispering into the night, “You deserve more good days, Lena. And I’m going to do everything I can to give them to you.”

**-**

“J’onn!”

“No.” J’onn stated with his ( _extra serious, Alex is in awe of_ ) glare.

_What?_

“What?” Kara squeaked in surprise.

“I know what you are going to ask.” J’onn said as he brushed past Kara and continued down the DEO hallway. Kara swerved in place and hurried to keep up with the Martian’s long strides.

_He can’t read my mind, right?_

_Quick think of something to test it._

Kara bit her lip and wrinkled her brow, scrutinising J’onn’s profile as she walked beside him.

_Do you only wear black combat trousers? Do you have a whole wardrobe of just black combat trousers? Where do you buy them all? Is there a bulk deal you get-_

“Kara, I can’t read your mind.”

_That’s just what he wants you to think._

“You wanted to ask if I could read Lena’s mind to find out her birthday.”

_Holy shit! He can read my mind!_

Kara stopped in her tracks and blinked owlishly as she moved to fiddle with glasses that weren’t there. J’onn stilled and turned to face Supergirl with an exasperated look that clearly said ‘I am not paid enough to deal with this’.

“How did you-” Kara exclaimed.

J’onn held up a hand to prevent Kara’s incoming rambling, “I know you asked Winn to find out for you, he nearly used up half the DEO’s resources trying to work it out. You asked James to run through every news report ever made on Lena to see if one of them stated her birthday. You even got Maggie to try and get the arrest report on Lena.”

Kara gaped and spluttered, “They told you?!”

_Traitors… none of them get potstickers at the next games night._

“No.” J’onn cocked an eyebrow and smirked ( _holy shit, did he actually smirk? I didn’t think he was capable of anything other than frowns_ ), “They didn’t need to tell me. I can read their minds.”

_Oh, right… yep… that makes sense…._

Kara pouted petulantly, “That doesn’t explain why you won’t read Lena’s mind to find out her birthday.” J’onn rolled his eyes and started walking again, causing Kara to stomp after him, “I mean all I have to do is ask her, you do your mind thing and boom sorted.” Kara clapped her hands together at the end of her plan.

“Reading her mind when you’re in the room is the problem.” J’onn muttered so quietly under his breath that if Kara didn’t have super hearing she would have missed it.

_WAIT, WHAT?_

“Huh?” Kara asked eloquently.

J’onn blushed before speeding up to get away from Kara.

_What the hell could cause J’onn to blush?!_

-

Kara blushed as Lena pulled her into a tight hug that had Kara buzzing with joy. “Happy birthday, Kara.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, sending a pleasant and electrifying chill down Kara’s spine.

_Totally normal friend reaction._

“Thanks, Lena.” Kara mumbled back as she snuggled into her friend’s embrace.

Lena and Kara jumped apart as several loud coughs were heard from behind them. The super friends who were sat round the coffee table in Kara’s living room waved awkwardly at the best friends, who sheepishly walked over to join them.

Kara was surrounded with everyone she loved and cherished for her birthday, and to her that was the greatest gift of all. Kara kept an eye on Lena for most of the night ( _you know to make sure she was comfortable as she didn’t know everyone else that well… it had nothing to do with the tight black jeans and soft green t-shirt she was wearing… nope, nothing at all_ ).

Lena was always within touching distance of Kara ( _and yes I know, that because we were in constant contact for most of the night… all platonic touches… I swear… I mean I put my hand on her thigh and didn’t realise for like ten minutes until Alex jerked her head at it… but all platonic… mostly… at least on Lena’s side_ ).  Lena spent a lot of the night endearing herself to Winn and Alex by talking them through L-Corp’s upcoming technological advances. By the end of the night, Alex admitted to Kara in the kitchen that she could totally see why Lena was voted ‘Most Attractive Woman’ by Catco last year.

_And no, I had nothing to do with the selection process. And I don’t have the issue hidden in my bedside drawers, and nor do I look at the photoshoot at least once a day. (Because that would be weird.)_

_And when Alex admitted to finding Lena attractive, I did not nearly break the granite kitchen counter, that large crack was already there… I swear._

Presents were doled out at the end of the night and Kara ripped the beautifully wrapped gifts like a young child at Christmas. James gave her tickets to see her favourite musical, Maggie gave her a bottle of alcohol that Kara had to face away from Lena so she wouldn’t notice the alien language on the label, Winn gave her a processer to upgrade her computer claiming it was the best available (Lena agreed with this assertion and seemed impressed with the present resulting in Kara gaining an appreciation for the present that she didn’t quite understand) and Alex gave Kara a family photo album which now included photos of the super friends and Lena.

Lena seemed hesitant to hand over her present, and Kara sensing her gift was something to be shared just between the two of them diverted the group’s attention by getting the cake out. Every one slowly left for the night after Kara had eaten over half of her ice cream birthday cake. Lena dallied behind until it was just the two of them.

Lena shifted nervously from foot to foot in the middle of the apartment, as she fiddled with a gift bag in her hands.

_God, she’s adorable._

Kara closed the door gently, after Alex and Maggie had left, and slowly spun and tread carefully back towards her best friend.

“So,” Lena began her eyes going wide as she took a deep breath, “do you remember how I said Lex would always make my present?”

Kara came to a stop less than a foot away from Lena, and had to resist reaching out and taking her hands in her own to ease the CEO’s nervous finger wrangling, “Of course”, Kara confirmed with a nod.

“Right,” Lena chuckled like she always did when Kara remembered something important to her, as if she was pleasantly surprised to find that things about herself were worth remembering. _It’s all worth remembering, Lena._ “So, um… I thought if you don’t mind, that is? That I would restart that tradition, with you.” Lena rambled with the occasional stutter that had Kara’s heart skipping and jumping in time with each word.

“I would love that.” Kara breathed out.

The smile that overtook Lena’s face was blinding but disappeared almost instantly as she looked down at the gift bag. “Okay, here goes.” Lena handed over the bag, and Kara couldn’t help letting their fingers brush as she took it from her. _I may have become slightly addicted to the electric shocks I get every time we touch._

Kara slowly opened the bag and took the expertly wrapped present out. Kara gingerly unwrapped the electric blue wrapping paper, not wanting to tear into the gift like she had the others.

_This is from Lena. It’s special._

Underneath the paper was a metal globe with an obvious ‘on’ button. The metal was cool to the touch and smoothed out to shine. Kara raised an eyebrow at the gift but Lena merely nodded for her to turn it on. Kara carefully reached out and pushed the button as Lena moved to turn off the lights in the apartment.

Nothing happened for about thirty seconds; Kara and Lena stood in silence in the darkened apartment, before pin pricks of light shot out of the globe. Lena leaned over and took the globe from Kara’s hands and then placed it on the coffee table. It took Kara far longer than she would have thought to realise what Lena had given her.

A bright red beam flickered out last and was an almost perfect replica of Rao.

_The Krypton night sky._

_She gave me my home._

Lena had retreated to the corner of the room as if to hide herself away from Kara, who could hear Lena’s heart racing with fear.

Kara stared in awe at the projection cast around her apartment. “Lena.” Kara gasped out as her throat tightened. Finally, Kara looked over at the youngest Luthor who had shrunk in on herself and whose green eyes were burning with adoration.

_No one has ever looked at me like that._

_Oh Rao, I’m in love with her._

Kara super sped over to gather Lena up in her arms, and without thinking placed a soft, reverent kiss on Lena’s lips, before burying her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. “Thank you, Lena.”

Lena was stiff in her arms at first before pulling Kara even closer, “You deserve it, Kara.”

_Holy shit, I kissed her._

_Holy shit, she knows I’m Supergirl._

_But more importantly… holy shit, I kissed her!!!_

“Lena, I-” Kara pulled away to look Lena in the eyes and explain why she had never told her the truth about Supergirl, about who she really was.

“You don’t need to explain.” Lena cut in softly as she moved to rest her forehead against Kara’s.

_Yes, I do. You need to know it had nothing to do with you being a Luthor. It was because I was selfish and you let me be one whole person, and I didn’t want to lose that. I didn’t want to be two halves with you. I wanted to be whole, and yours._

“Yes, I do-”

“No, you don’t.” Lena laughed gently, “You have done nothing but put me first. Yes, you lied, but you never did it to hurt me. Everything you do is for the good of others Kara, and you carry the weight of two worlds on your shoulders. I wanted to be the person who let you forget that for a while.”

“You let me be me.” Kara confessed.

“You let me be me too.” Lena whispered in response with a coy smile.

_Oh Rao, I’m going to kiss her again._

Kara kissed her again, as reverently as she did the first time and Lena kissed back. Every movement of Lena’s lips in response to her own was a gift that eclipsed all other gifts Kara had ever received. They explored each other delicately, as if they were exploring a wonder of the universe.

_Which she is by the way._

Lena moved away and Kara chased after her lips eagerly, causing Lena to chuckle and shake her head as she lightly pushed Kara away with a hand in the centre of her chest. Kara pouted at the interruption. “Don’t you want to look at your present some more?”

“Not if it means stopping kissing you.” Kara replied before tugging Lena forward again by a hand placed on the back of the dark haired girl’s neck, and reattached their lips for another kiss that left both of them breathless.

 “Insatiable.” Lena teased through shallow breaths.

“For you, yes.” Kara agreed, before diving back into her new favourite activity and deepening the kiss as she did so.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

_Wait, a second._

Kara pulled back with a jerk causing Lena to flinch in surprise at the action. “This is the best day ever.” Kara stated, wide eyed with shock at her realisation. Lena blinked slowly as she squeezed Kara’s biceps as if trying to ground herself or Kara. Lena opened her mouth to comment, but Kara barrelled on, “I want you to have a day like this, Lena.”

Lena smirked, “I think I am having a day like this, Kara.”

Kara blushed and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. _You don’t understand._ “I mean a birthday like this, Lena. I want to make you a present that would mean as much to me as what you gave me. I want to spend a day showing you how grateful I am for you being born. I want to give you-”

Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips pushing into her own incessantly and with a fervour that alighted every nerve in Kara’s body. The kiss was intense and deep, as if Lena was trying to convey her feelings through this one action alone.

_I think this might just kill me… and I am totally okay with that._

Lena released Kara’s bottom lip with a pop before moving to pepper kisses over the rest of Kara’s face. Kara giggled at the ticklish effect of Lena’s lips.

“You already gave it to me, Kara.” Lena breathed out each word between kisses.

“Huh…” Kara stuttered out as she struggled to form a coherent thought under Lena’s affections.

Lena stilled after placing a kiss on the spot where Kara knew her wrinkle had formed, the CEO leaned away allowing Kara to see her favourite shade of green.

“You already gave me the best birthday I’ve had in years.”

_I did? When?_

“I did? When?” Kara asked before she could filter her thoughts.

Lena gave her a shy smile, but her eyes revealed a deep sorrow. “You came over, and told me I could cry, you held me close and made me laugh by doing an impression of a chipmunk. You shared ice cream with me, even though I know you hate sharing food.”

_Oh, Lena._

_You may not hate Lex but I do now._

“How could he take that day away from you?” Kara croaked, suddenly aware that tears were falling down her cheeks as her heart broke for Lena.

Lena leant forward and kissed Kara as reverently as Kara had done when Lena had given Kara her home back. “He may have taken that day away from me, but you gave it back.”


End file.
